Gakuen Alice Our Version
by Kaiko Nya
Summary: Mikan has been forced to join gakuen alice because of her alices. Everything seems well in this new adventure but things brew behind the background while she tries to deal with everything thrown her way. And what's this, having romance... with 3 BOYS? "Natsume! You stupid pervert! Stop flipping my skirt!" Eventual NaMi By Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon
1. Chapter 1

Go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 1

as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10610233/1/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiko Nya:** _Finally, we managed to do chapter two!_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Yeah! Um…Hotaru~chan, could you help us do the discl-_

**Hotaru:** _No_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Pleeeeaaasssseee! Mikan-chan already did it last chapter… If you don't, I'm going to make you wear a pink tutu like Narumi! BWUA HAA HAA HAA!_

**Hotaru:** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice….._

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Ummmm… Kaiko Nya I think you should start running…_

_…_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Wha- AHHHHHHH!_

**Kaiko Pyon:*******_sweatdrops at the scene of Hotaru chasing Kaiko Nya with her Nya Gun*Please Enjoy the story! _"_

**Chapter 2~**

* * *

**Scene: ****_Mikan's home…_**

Mikan was lying on her bed. Dried tear streaks could be seen on her cheeks. After the outburst of her emotions, she felt very tired, exhausted, physically and mentally. Everything, all the information was too much for her to handle.

She was confused, she was afraid, she was lonely and she felt that her life was a wreck now. She had crazy unstable power that scared her and Hotaru was not with her. Thinking about this, she wanted to start crying again but no tears came out. She had run out of tears. Her grandpa walked past her room and peeked inside.

Seeing her in this state, he was heartbroken.

_Mikan, I hope you will be strong! Yuka, Izumi please look over her!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Suddenly, "_poof!_"

"_Cough, cough, huh? What's that?_"

A pink letter with white wings appeared out of nowhere appeared on her bed. On the cover, it wrote "_Gakuen Alice, to Mikan_"

"_It's for me... Could it be... Hotaru!_" Mikan tear off the envelope and found a letter writing:

_Dear Mikan,_

_It's been a long time. Don't ask me why did it appear out of nowhere because I am not allowed to tell you. Anyway, I have been doing well so you better not be crying or else the next time we meet you will have to face my upgraded Nya gun. If you cry, you look ten times uglier than your original face._

_From,_

_Hotaru_

Mikan smiled fondly at the last sentence. "_Cruel as ever huh! Wha... Tears?_ "

Mikan hurriedly wiped the tears that streaked down her face, "_No I shouldn't cry, I have Hotaru with me! She is right! I should be strong. Having Alices means I'm special, unique; I should not be overcome with fear! Yeah, I can master it! That's it! GRANDPA!_"

Grandpa heard Mikan's scream and rush to the door with one slipper and a frying pan. "What is it? What is it?"

Looking at Grandpa in such a frantic state, Mikan burst out laughing.

"Grandpa, calm down, I'm alright now. I decided to learn more about my Alices. Will you teach me?"

Grandpa dropped his frying pan and hugged Mikan tightly with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"I know you can overcome this! Don't worry; I have been in your family for a long time. I know how this Alice thing works. Come with me to the backyard, I will teach you all I know about it!"

* * *

**Scene: ****_Gakeun Alice_**

"_I wonder if Mikan received my letter._" Mumbled Hotaru.

"_Ha! Look at you! Floating half way in midair! You look hilarious! What's with that dumb frog look? Are you a frog or something? Hahaha..._"

"_Hey put him down! Teacher warned us not to use Alices without permission!_"

"_Shut up! Nerd! You think you can order me around just because you are the class chairman? Go away or you will be sorry! Right? Natsume-san?_"

"_Hn... whatever! Let's go Ruka!_"

"_Hm? Oh…Okay…_"

"_Wait! Class is not over yet! You can't..._"

"_Huh? You wanna be burnt so badly?_"

"_Haiz... Stupid monkeys. Hn, I hope she's fine. Tch, can't believe I actually miss her._" Grumbled Hotaru.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Mikan's backyard_**

"_Ah choo...!_ _Hm... Someone must be talking about me!_" Mumbled Mikan.

"_Mikan the very first thing you should learn is that you need control your emotions. You hold too many Alices so emotion outburst is definitely not allowed! Even though you have so much restrainers, it's not enough, so emotions must be calm at all times._"

"_Calm my emotions... Got it!_"

"_Ok now, run around the neighborhood 20 rounds!_" Ordered Grandpa.

"_Ok run around the... Wait..., what? 20 rounds? But Grandpa...!_" Whined Mikan

"_No buts! I want you to be not only mentally but physically as well! Go now!_" Shouted Grandpa.

"_Huh... Grandpa you demon! How could you make me do this!_" Shouted Mikan.

"_If you don't go now, 18 rounds seem like a nice number..._"

"_Alright alright!_" pouted Mikan.

As she ran, she cursed Grandpa with all her heart. Just then, water started to form around her. "_Ah! I forgot to calm down! Calm down..., Calm down... Breathe in... Breathe out..._"

As the sun was about to set...

"_Pant... Pant...! That... That demon! I... I will die this way!_" Panted Mikan.

"_Oh! You are back! How can you be this slow? Tsk tsk tsk... Tomorrow get up and be ready by 7! We will have our training again! Don't be late! Or the punishments will be much more worst then this._" Warned Grandpa.

Mikan could only respond with a tired "_Hai…_" before she jumped onto her bed and fell deeply asleep.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Elementary school principal office_**

"_So how did it go? Did you find that alice holder?_" Asked a mysterious man.

"_No sir... But we are trying our best to find that holder!_"

"_Well you better! You bunch of useless fools! Persona! Go with them!_" He ordered.

"_Yes sir, as you wish. We will find that holder and do whatever we can to bring that holder!_" Said a masked man as he put on a smirk.

"_Yes... With that holder in this school... I will have more power! Hahahaha...!_" The man roared with an evil laughter.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 2 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Nya: **_Isn't the last part too obvious?_

**Kaiko Pyon: **_Nah, it's fine and I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC!_

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya: **_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot!_

**Please review and give us some suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 3

as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10610233/3/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiko Nya:** _Mikan...~ you are finally meeting your beloved Natsume. How do you feel~_

**Mikan flushed:** _Huh! Whose beloved? I don't know him!_

**Kaiko Pyon:** D_on't be shy... Your romantic life will start in this chapter! We finally finished the chapter!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah! Nya~~:3_

**Natsume:** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice..._

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _NATSUME!? O.o_

**Chapter 4~**

* * *

In the car, Mikan looked out of the window emotionlessly. Occasionally, beads of tears would roll out as well. Persona saw her and smirked, _"Don't worry, when you reach the_ _school, you will be so busy that you don't even have time to be sad._"

_"Just shut up!"_ Snarled Mikan.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the main gate, standing there is a man with blond curly hair. He wears a long sleeve man shirt and jeans with a pair of brown shoes. He was waving at them cheerfully. When they got off the car, he saw Mikan and approached her.

_"Hey, pretty girl, what's with that sad face? Smile!"_ He said cheerfully.

The four men who escorted her smiled and flushed while Persona looked away, a little flushed too.

Mikan looked at him with disgust and said,_" Hey ojisan, are you mentally stupid? Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?" _Then, she electrocuted his hand.

_"Ouch! Huh? It didn't work? "He_ said in amusement while rubbing his hand,_" could it be the nullification Alice?"_

_"So that's how the nullification Alice works..."_ Mumbled Mikan.

_"Anyway, she is in your charge now!"_ Said Persona.

After he gave Mikan a smirk, he walked away together with the other four men.

_"Ok... Hi, I'm your home room teacher, my name is Narumi, call me Narumi-sensei."_ He said while smiling gleefully.

Mikan looked at him and felt a little better with such a friendly teacher but she could not let her guard down yet. She nodded her head and then, she followed Narumi Sensei to the classroom.

* * *

**Scene:****_ On the way..._**

_"So you are from the Sakura family, you must be strong!" _Exclaimed Narumi Sensei. Then he patted Mikan's head.

_"Hey! Don't do that! In case you don't know, I'm 16!"_ Said Mikan in annoyance as she pushed Narumi sensei's hand. Narumi Sensei laughed awkwardly (with a drop of sweat on his forehead)

Upon reaching the classroom, Mikan can hear screams everywhere. When they opened the door, Mikan hang her mouth open with her eyes wide open. She can see people floating about, some of them using Alices at each other, laughing loudly... (You can basically imagine how chaotic it is...):3

Mikan has never seen such a chaotic classroom before. In her place, classes are harmonious and peaceful, not like a battle field or market place. Mikan's face tuned pale and blue. She thought to herself: _Am I able to survive in this class...no, is this even a class?_

_"Alright Mikan, let's go in and introduce yourself."_ Said Narumi Sensei calmly.

Mikan stared at him in disbelief. _How can he be so calm? Is he even a teacher? _Thought Mikan in horror.

_"Alright class go back to your seat and be quiet... Now..."_ said Narumi Sensei.

His voice worked like a charm. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went back to their seats quietly. Their faces are a little flushed and their eyes look a bit blank.

_"Wow... How did you do it?"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

_"Well... My Alice is the pheromone Alice after all."_ Winked Narumi Sensei.

_So this is the true power of Alices... _Thought Mikan to herself, _but using Alices to control students... He doesn't seem to be so trustable..._Just then, Narumi Sensei stopped using his Alice.

_"That's so unfair Sensei! How can you use your Alice on us!"_

_"Yeah! You jerky teacher!"_

_"There! There! If you don't want to do something embarrassing, be respectful!"_ Said Narumi Sensei, smiling.

The class immediately quiet down._ Wow... He sure is scary!_ Mikan thought.

_"Anyway, this is our new classmate!"_ He said in excitement. _"Mikan introduce yourself to everyone."_ He whispered.

_"Um... E...hello, my name is Mikan Sakura... Nice to meet you all!" _Mikan hurriedly finishing her self-intro and bowed.

_"Wow... Did you hear that? She is from the Sakura family!"_

_"Yeah... And isn't she pretty? Especially her blue eyes, I must know her!"_

_"She will definitely be very popular! Pretty and having strong Alices!"_

_"Hey! Everyone be quiet! So what if she looks pretty? You don't even know her Alice yet and she might be very stupid!"_ Said a girl with short curly hair and then she glared at Mikan.

_How rude! She is such a bitch! _Thought Mikan and then she looked away.

_"Well, let's welcome her to this class. Oh my look at the time! I'm going to be late for meeting! Get along with her ok?" _Said Narumi Sensei and then, he rushed off.

* * *

The moment he left, everyone swarmed around her.

_"Hey what's your Alice! Show us! Show us!"_ Urged a boy.

_"__Well... I err... Have Wind Alice, lightning Alice, water Alice and nullification..." _Answered Mikan shyly.

It's a little too suffocating to have so much people surround her.

_"Wow you hear that? She has four Alices!" "Cool!"_ Exclaimed everyone.

_"__Humph! So what? Natsume is still the best!"_ Said the curly black hair girl.

_"__Yeah! He is soooo handsome and cool!"_ Exclaimed some of the girls.

_"But Ruka is sweet and he is like oujisama!" _Exclaimed other girls.

_"But Takumi is cool as well!"_ Argued some of the girls.

Mikan stood there dumbfounded...

_"Hey! Disperse the crowd! Can't you see she is feeling uneasy?"_ Shouted a girl with a familiar voice.

_"Hotaru! Hotaru!"_ Shouted Mikan and she jumped towards her and give her a big hug.

"_Mikan, long time no see. How could you have not seen me?"_ Asked Hotaru.

_"Haha... I'm too nervous."_

_"Hey scram!"_ Shouted a voice. Then, a guy with black hair and black red eyes appeared. He has no emotion shown on his face. Behind him is a cute guy with blond hair and he carries a rabbit.

_"You! Don't be so arrogant! Don't think you can show off all you want!" _Said the black colour hair.

_"What? You are very rude! Since when did I show off?"_ Mikan fight back.

Then, he pushed Mikan to the board and bring his face really close to Mikan's, so close that their nose could touch and that made Mikan blushed a little.

_"You better watch out! My name is Natsume Hyuuga! Remember it!"_ He whispered.

Mikan felt furious.

She pushed Natsume away shouted,_" who...who do you think you are! Being so rude like this and still want others to remember your name? You mm m...mmm..."_ Hotaru covered her mouth.

_"She understood. Don't care about her."_ Said Hotaru.

_"Natsume, she is a girl, don't treat her so fiercely."_ Said the blond hair guy_, "Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi, hope we get along."_ Then he smiled at Mikan and it seemed that he was sparkling.

Mikan looked at Ruka and felt really embarrassed. _Wow... He is like a prince!_ She thought to herself. Natsume gave Mikan a glare and walked out of the class with Ruka closely behind.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Outside the class..._**

_"Hey Natsume, this new girl, she is pretty cute right?"_ Asked Ruka.

_"Hn...I don't really care..."_ Answered Natsume._" But... She is the second girl who fought back at me."_ Said Natsume and he smiled lightly. (**Kaiko Pyon: **_There is an omake about the first girl who talked back at Natsume. It's called "Surprising Lost Memories?")_

Ruka looked at him in disbelief, Natsume actually smiled when mentioning a girl!

**Scene: ****_Inside the class..._**

_"Hey, you are really beautiful! Do you want to go out with me?"_ Said a guy with white messy short hair. He has a dark blue eyes that seem to twinkle as he talk. Mikan couldn't help but admit he looked very cool and handsome, but to go out with him? That's too sudden.

_"Ah! Takumi Sama!" Screamed_ all the girls and then, they fainted.

All the other boys put up an irritated face. (TT^TT)

_"Huh? What are you talking about? We just met you know?"_ Asked Mikan.

_"What? My pheromone Alice didn't work? Haiz... Looks like you know how to control your nullification Alice, what a pity!"_ Takumi sighed.

_"What?"_ Said Mikan and stared at him in utter confusion.

_"Anyway, my name is Takumi, Takumi Yaza, let's fall in love alright?"_ Then, he took Mikan's long red hair and kissed it. Mikan's face flushed a little. Then, he gave her a wink and walked out of the classroom. Since there were no teachers, the other classmates also went out of the class.

_"Mikan, explain yourself. How did you end up becoming an Alice holder?"_ Questioned Hotaru.

Mikan then came back to her senses. She explained everything to Hotaru. The moment she talked about Grandpa, she broke out in tears. Hotaru consoled Mikan and hugged her. _"It can't be helped Mikan, we were born special so we have to accept our fate..."_ Whispered Hotaru.

In this lonely classroom, Mikan felt lucky to have such a friend with her.

_Maybe my life here from now onwards will not be that bad since Hotaru is with me. I just hope that Grandpa will be alright._ Thought Mikan.

_"Ah! Lucky you two were still here!"_ Exclaimed Narumi Sensei.

His sudden appearance gave Mikan a scare. _How did he even appear out of nowhere?_ Mikan thought to herself as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart.

_"Mikan, for the time being, will you stay with Hotaru? Since you don't have a star ranking yet." _

_"Star ranking...? What's that?"_ Asked Mikan.

_"Well, star ranking is determined with ones Alices and conduct. There are 1star, 2star, 3star and special star ranks. Star ranking will also determine your life here, like where will you stay and how much rabbits you will get. So work hard ok? Your uniforms have also been sent to Hotaru's room. See you tomorrow!"_ Then Narumi Sensei dashed off.

_"He seems busy..."_Mikan said to herself.

Then, Mikan followed Hotaru to her room.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In elementary school principal office_**

_"__So she is here already? Good! I can't wait to let her join dangerous ability class and work for me!" _Exclaimed the mysterious man.

_"No, not yet, she doesn't seem to have mastered her Alices yet. Letting her master them first would be a better choice."_ Suggested Persona

_"Hm... Alright, let's put her at ... the special ability class first then. Well now we've got her, it will only be some time before she will work for me... I can't wait..."_ The man smirked.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 4 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 5

as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10610233/5/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Ah...! Exam is such a torture XP we finally survived it Kaiko Nya!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah... I can feel the freedom~ nya~ :3_

**Mikan:** _Good for you guys... For me, exams are coming...:(_

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Don't be sad! You can ace it for sure!_

**Takumi: **_Yeah... I can help you if you want, but if you be my girlfriend that is._***wink***

**Mikan:** _Thanks but no thanks. Anyway... Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice!_

**Takumi:** _Yeah, if not Mikan would have been my girlfriend already~ _***Hugs Mikan***

**Mikan:** _Kyaa~! Get away from me!_

**Natsume:** _You wanna die Takumi?_

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Ga! Natsume! O.o_

**Chapter 6~**

* * *

_"__Wow! Kawaii! Who is this?"_ Asked Mikan as she looked at a little boy who is carried by Natsume.

_"This is Youichi. He is 7 years old."_ Introduced Ruka.

_"Whoa! Someone actually likes Natsume? Haha..."_ Laughed Mikan.

_"Go away ugly!"_ Natsume

_"Go away ugly_!" Youichi

_"Don't come so close!"_Natsume

_"Don't come so close!"_ Youichi

_"Hideous!"_ Natsume

_"Hideous!"_ Youichi

_"Hey, shut up Natsume! Don't teach him bad things!"_Yelled Mikan.

_"No, you shut up."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You shouldn't follow him You-chan. He is a bad influence!"_ Said Mikan as she patted Youchi's head.

_"Now, don't act like a... Wha..."_

Youichi reached out his hand and held Mikan's.

_"__S... Suki..."_ Said Youichi.

Natsume's eyes widened. For Youichi to like someone other than him is so surprising!

_"Now now, you have to return to your class now Youichi, class is starting_!" Said Ruka.

Youichi nodded and hugged Mikan before walking off.

* * *

**Time skip**

_"Class exam is c.o.m.i.n.g! So work hard alright and prepare for your test! Oh did I mention it's in a week's time? Fufu..." _Winked Narumi Sensei.

_"What! Why do you look so happy!"_

_"Yeah! Demon! You should have reminded us earlier!"_

_"Fufu... Well... It's kinda cute to see you all work your ass off!"_ Smiled Narumi sensei.

_"Whoa! A sadist!"_

_"Um... Everyone! If you ... Um... Don't mind... I can help you!"_ Smiled Mikan.

_"Wha...! Yes! Mikan-chan!"_ Nodded the boys while some fainted of blood lost.

_"Oh! If that's the case! Mikan, do you mind becoming Sumire's tutor over this period? She really has a bad grade you know..."_ Said Narumi sensei.

Sumire turned bright red and shouted, "_What! I'm not that bad! I don't need her help!" _Then, whiskers and ears pooped up. _"Grrrr...!" _Growled Sumire.

_"Calm down alright? And you have no choice do you? Or you want me to hypnotize you_?" Laughed Narumi Sensei.

_"Humph... Whatever! "_

_"Ok! See you in Library after school!"_ Said Mikan.

_"Be careful Mikan, she stole your restrainer the other time remember?"_Whispered Hotaru.

_"I know! I will be careful. She is not that bad right?"_ Smiled Mikan.

* * *

**Time skip**

Mikan is waiting for Sumire at the library. Surrounding her were people who are studying as hard possible. Mikan picked a book and read it quietly, to not disturb others. While thinking back of all the things that had happened, becoming Alice holder, leaving Grandpa behind. She could not help but sighed.

Just then, a figure appeared in front of her.

_"Hurry up and tutor me already! Don't think I want to be tutored by you, it's because I have no choice alright?"_ Sumire said angrily.

_"Shhhh...!"_ The rest glared at her.

_"Err... Haha..."_ Mikan laughed a bit awkwardly.

As Mikan was teaching Sumire, Sumire kept complaining she doesn't understand. Mikan patiently answered all her questions and explained them in detail. She truly wanted to help and hope she would build a friendly relationship with her.

_"Ah! I give up! Forget it! You are not a good teacher at all!"_ Complained Sumire.

_"Shhh...!"_

_"SHUT UP WILL YOU!"_ Screamed Sumire in rage. She hissed at them and bared her fangs.

The others stared in disbelief and moved away in a hurry.

_"Calm down Sumire, you are getting there already! See, you did this question correctly."_

Sumire stared at it for a while and said,_ "Wh... What's the next question?"_

Mikan smiled and teach her patiently. The dusk has arrived, Sumire stretch a little and grunted_, "I'm going back to my dorm. If you want to stay here, be my guest bookworm. Humph!"_

_"Haha..."_ Mikan laughed awkwardly.

As Mikan was walking back to Hotaru's place, a sudden explosion was heard.

_"Wha... What happened?"_ Mikan ran towards the source of explosion. Standing in front of her is a round shaped robot. It has wheels at the side and typical robotic claws. It kept uttering_ "destroy! Destroy!"_ and it had a pair of red eyes.

The robot speed towards Mikan and stretch out its arms. But Mikan swiftly avoided them and jumped to the sides. She tried using her lightning Alice but the head chain gave her a sharp pain.

_"Argh...!"_ Moaned Mikan.

She hugged her head and bend down in pain. She tried to pull away the head chain but the more she pull, the more painful it is.

_"Watch out!"_ Shouted a voice.

Then, Mikan felt someone pulled her away as the robot's claws pierced through the ground.

_It's so warm... What is it..?_

_"Huh...? Ah! Nat...Natsume!"_

_"Hey! You are heavy you know? Get off me_!" Natsume complained.

_"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"_ The robot raced towards them. Natsume held Mikan's arm and pulled her to safety.

_"Hey! You retard! You want to die?"_

_"Wha...? You are the retard! Let go of me!" _Mikan struggled to lose Natsume's grip.

Just then, the robot turned around and raced towards them. Mikan took out a short stick that Hotaru gave it to her from a waist pouch. She press the button in the middle, it stretched and turned into a scythe.

* * *

**Invention intro~by Hotaru**

The short stick is a stretchable scythe. Upon pressing the button, it will turn into a scythe. This scythe is designed to follow its owner's wavelength. This way, only Mikan can use it. (Kaiko Nya: Obviously inspired by Soul Eater!)

**End of intro~**

* * *

Mikan swinger her scythe and ran towards the robot. She jumped and swung the scythe down towards the head area but the robot's claw slammed her to the floor.

_"Argh...!"_

_"Mikan! You bastard!"_ Shouted Natsume.

He swung his arm and a slash of fire hit the robot. But, the fire is of no use against the robot.

_"Wha...? Argh...!" _

The robot speeded towards Natsume and flung him away. He slammed against the nearby wall with a loud thud.

_"Ah! Natsume! That's it! I'm using my alice!"_ Shouted Mikan.

She took off her earrings and the necklace and put them into her waist pouch. Now with two of her important Alice restrainers taken off, the head chain can no longer restrain her Alices.

Mikan swung her arm up, lightning gathered in the sky above her. As she waited, the sky turned into a tornado like funnel with lighting. The robot speeded towards Mikan and tried to attack her. But before it could, she swing her arm down and the lighting strike towards it. The robot was striked and it turned charred and collapsed. Mikan heaved out a sigh of relief and fell onto the floor.

Natsume was awestruck with her Alice. Mikan took in deep breathe to prevent outburst of her Alices. Her body feels heavy all of a sudden and her head feels light. Her vision turns blurry...

_"No! I cannot faint like this! Wake up!"_ Mikan muttered to herself.

Just then, Narumi Sensei and Jinno sensei rushed over.

_"What happened? We heard a loud explosion and came as quick as possible."_ Asked Narumi sensei.

Just then, a group of students peeped out of the hole the robot made.

_"I'm sorry! We are students of techno ability class. This robot we made... Became out of control all of a sudden...we...we couldn't stop it..."_explained one of the students.

_"Alright...just go to the nurse office to check your body, you guys don't look too good."_ said Narumi sensei.

_"Yes... Narumi Sensei"_

_"Jinno! Bring Mikan to the nurse office immediately! Natsume, you go too!"_ Ordered Narumi a Sensei.

_"W...wait...my re...restrainers..."_muttered Mikan before she became unconscious.

_"Mikan!"_ shouted Natsume

_"It's alright, she just fainted of exhaustion, after all, she used a huge amount of her Alice to destroy the robot."_ said Jinno Sensei.

Then, Jinno Sensei put on her restrainers and carried her to the nurse office. Natsume tagged along.

_"Weird...the techno ability class has never had a faulty robot before...it couldn't be the ESP?"_ Muttered Narumi sensei.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Elementary school principal office_**

_"Hm... She destroyed the robot with one strike? She is amazing! Haha... I can't wait for her to work for me!"_ Said ESP.

_"Yes, but I'm afraid she still needs more training. I saw the whole scene and realized that Mikan is still unable to control her Alices well..."_ Said Persona.

_"I'm aware of that! Did anyone catch you in the act?"_ Asked ESP

_"No, I'm very careful with my work, so don't worry."_ Replied Persona.

_"Good..."_

* * *

**Scene: ****_Nurse Office_**

_"Ugh... Where am I? "_Asked Mikan as she slowly regained her conscious.

_"In the nurse office idiot!"_

_"Wh...ah! Natsume! You...! Ah! You were injured? How are you?" _

_"Don't worry about me, I'm not a weakling like you..."_

_"Humph! Whatever, I'm just trying to be nice..."_

Mikan wanted to get up but Natsume stopped her by pushing her back to the bed with both of his hand holding Mikan's hands. (So now he is basically on top of Mikan )

_"You lie down and rest! You don't look so well yet...!"_ Natsume said as he looked at Mikan from above.

_"Err... Natsume... You...you are too close."_

Natsume looked at her for a while and left the nurse office.

_What was that all about?_ Thought Mikan as she tugged herself under the blanket.

When Natsume left, Ruka caught up with him from the back.

_"I saw what you did... Perhaps, you have feelings for her?"_ Asked Ruka.

_"Don't be stupid, who would?"_

When the two left, Takumi came into the office.

_"Mikan! Are you alright?"_ Asked Takumi as he walked in.

_"Oh Takumi!"_ Said Mikan as she got up.

He then pressed his forehead against Mikan's.

Mikan blushed and pushed him away.

_"B...Baka! I'm not having a fever! I just need some rest! And don't come so close!"_

_"Oh... Could it be...? You are shy? Haha... Mikan, you are cute just as I thought!"_

Mikan looked away while blushing.

Takumi looked at Mikan for a while and pushed her back to the bed while pressing her against the bed with both of his hands. (So he is on top of Mikan basically now)

_"Ta...Takumi?"_

_"You know... Mikan, you are too vulnerable, any guys would attack you!" _Takumi leaned forward, his lips were getting closer to Mikan's. (Kaiko Pyon: Wow, seriously Mikan? You let too many guys into your private zone. Tsk tsk tsk.)

_"Ta...Takumi, wait! Let go!"_Mikan's face was as red as Natsume's eyes, or maybe even redder.

_"Pyon!"_

_"Ow!"_ cried Takumi.

It was Hotaru with her Pyon cannon.

* * *

**Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Bunny shaped cannon is called Pyon cannon. It will automatically shoot air bullets at perverts or people with dirty intentions.

**End of intro~**

* * *

_"Get away from Mikan you perv!"_ Said Hotaru.

_"Relax! It's just a joke! So see you later Mikan "_he winked as he walked out of the office.

_"What was I doing...?"_ Takumi muttered to himself.

_"You ok? I heard about the incident."_

_"Hotaru... You were worried about me? Yes! I'm ok!"_ Mikan's eyes turned teary.

_"Don't cry! Didn't I say you look uglier when you cry!"_

Mikan nodded and wiped her tears off.

_"Let's go back shall we? I bought something for you."_ said Hotaru.

_"Really! What is it?"_

_"It's a secret, you will know when we get home. Oh yeah, pay me back when we get back! Twice the amount for worrying me!"_

_"What...? Eh... You miser!"_

The two girls walked back home as the sun is beginning to set.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 6 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Nya**: T_hat's all for this chapter! Sorry for the wait! ._

**Kaiko Pyon:** Y_eah... Hope you like this chapter!_

**Kaiko Nya:** O_h yeah! You know, Youichi became kind of different..._

**Kaiko Pyon:** _O.o huh? What happened?_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Well... You will have to wait for the next chapter! :) Nya~_

**Kaiko Pyon:** E_h...? Not fair!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Aren't we the ones writing the story... -.-_

**Kaiko Pyon:** O_h yeah... Haha... My bad... Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter!_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 7

as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10610233/7/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaiko Nya: **Sorry minna-san! Because school has started and exams are coming, we would not be updating regularly.

**Kaiko Pyon: **Yeah, I don't think I have the time to even watch Anime… ;_;*** sobbing***

**Kaiko Nya: *Sweatdrops*** Ok… Takumi would you please?

**Takumi:** Of course! I would be willing to do anything my princesses asks me to do!

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon: **You know that your Alice doesn't work on us right?

**Takumi: *In a depressed state*** My princesses do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 8~**

* * *

"Ok everyone, there's a new student joining our class. Youichi-kun!" Announced Narumi Sensei."

"Wow! He looks so cool!"

"Another Bishounen!"

"Youichi? It sounds familiar... Isn't it the little boy who is very close to Natsume?"

"Yeah! Now that you mention it..."

_"Class... You see..._ ***sigh***_ well something happened so he's now 16 years old ok? Youichi, get alone with everyone!" _Said Narumi sensei_, "Now... Your seat will be..."_

_"Beside Mikan!" _Said Youichi.

_"But... Alright... Xxx-kun, please move behind. That's your seat now."_

Youichi walked toward his seat as everyone stared at him, the boys are obviously jealous. Natsume looks cool but Takumi looks irritated.

_"Mikan! I'm in your care now!"_ Said Youichi as he hugged Mikan and kissed her cheek.

_"Ah... Um... Yeah..."_ Said Mikan.

She feels awkward now that Youichi is same age as her.

* * *

**_Time skip~_**

_"Ok, today I will stop here! See you!"_ Waved Narumi sensei as he winked and walked out of the class.

_"Mikan!"_ Shouted Youichi as he jumped and hugged her.

_"Whoa... Youichi! You can't do this anymore... You are um... Grown up!"_ Said Mikan.

_"Hey you! Get off of Mikan!" _Said Takumi.

_"What? No way!"_ Said Youichi and he used his Alice. The evil spirits surrounded Mikan and him.

_"Youichi! Alices are restricted in class."_ Said Natsume as he walked pass and headed towards the door.

_"Eh..."_ Sighed Youichi.

_"Ah! Sorry Youichi, I got something to do_!" Said Mikan as she ran after Natsume.

_"Mikan...?"_ Hotaru watched Mikan ran after Natsume and followed her secretly.

_"Natsume! Wait! I got something to ask!"_ Shouted Mikan.

Mikan caught up to him and asked_," What were you doing last ni...mm..."_

Natsume covered her mouth before she could finish.

_"Shut up! Don't let anyone finds out! Come here!"_

Natsume dragged Mikan to the back garden of the school. Before he explained to Mikan, he made sure no one was there.

_"You really want to know?"_Asked Natsume.

_"Yes! What were you doing? Who are those guys chasing after you?"_ Asked Mikan.

_"You have to be assigned to any ability classes right? I'm in dangerous ability class."_

_"If I'm not wrong... It's for those with attack type Alices..."_

_"You are right. Looks like you are not as dumb as I thought. But that's not all... We are basically slaves to this school."_

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"__We carry out missions for the school."_

_"But your Alices... Harms your body... Don't they?"_

_"Of cause. We are not like you who can use Alices forever yet no harms done to yourself. But they don't care about us those bastards!"_

Natsume kicked a stone away in anger.

_"But that's... Natsume is that why you were escaping yesterday? To not participate in a mission?"_

Natsume looked away. Mikan wanted to give him a hug but she hold that thought.

_"This was supposed to be a secret but I shall give you exception as the payment for yesterday's kiss."_ Natsume smirked as he walked off.

_"What? Natsume you jerk!"_ Screamed Mikan as she stomped her feet. But she touched her lips and went bright red. Natsume walked away. He touched his lips and smiled a little.

Hotaru was shocked to hear their secret. She secretly followed them and overheard this secret. She herself knows that Mikan is in danger. She will definitely be used by the school. But the only problem is when... _"Mikan..."_

* * *

Mikan was heading back to her dorm. As she turned around a pillar, she was really surprised to find Takumi. He was kissing a girl from another class. Takumi caught sight of her and asked the girl to leave.

_"Takumi... Was that your girlfriend? Then you shouldn't be so close to me, what if your girlfriend misunderstood?"_ Said Mikan.

_"Girlfriend? Don't misunderstand. She is just some girl who approached me herself. Humph... Well that can't be helped. I accidentally used my pheromone Alice." _Said Takumi as he brushed away his hair at the side.

_"What? But you shouldn't just do this to anyone! What if that girl is hurt? I can't believe you are such a jerk!"_ Shouted Mikan.

_"Girls are all the same... What difference does it make? If you want, I can kiss you right now."_

Mikan had a chill as she saw Takumi's eyes. They were cold and scary, not like any of those gentle eyes she knew. He got nearer to Mikan as she backed away. Mikan wanted to run away but Takumi grabbed her hand and pushed Mikan towards the wall and got closer and closer to Mikan.

_"St... Stop it!"_ Shouted Mikan as she slapped Takumi. Takumi touched his cheek in shock.

_"I would never kiss anyone that I don't love! Stop all this already Takumi! What's wrong with you? "_Shouted Mikan.

_"Love? Haha... There's no such thing! There's not even love between my family and I, how can there be love between two strangers!"_ Takumi laughed_," my family abandoned me! How can there be love between anyone?" _Some tears rolled out.

_"Takumi..."_ Mikan hugged Takumi and patted his head. _"There is! And you will find it one day! Don't give up on hope just because you got hurt once!"_

Takumi buried his head in Mikan's shoulder and hugged her back.

* * *

**_Scene skip_**

Back at Mikan's dorm, she was preparing for her bed.

_"The food was delicious3! I wish Hotaru can taste them too... Well she might just end up wanting to sell them for a good price...haha..." _

Staying in Gakuen Alice for so long, she now realized that not all Alice holders are so lucky like her.

_"Takumi...wonder if he's alright now." _Wondered Mikan as she rested her cheek on her hand. Mikan stretched a bit and got to bed. She hope that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

**Scene: ****_ESP office_**

_"Persona tomorrow is the day..."_ Said ESP as he looked out of the window.

_"Yes. She will be ready tomorrow."_ Said Persona and he bowed.

_"How are you going to deal with Narumi?"_

_"You need not worry; he is well taken care of. He knows that if Mikan do not join, she shall face even more danger. That robot attack was a good warning for him."_ Smirked Persona.

_"Good... Haha..."_

* * *

**Scene: ****_The next day_**

Mikan entered the class with Hotaru.

_"Mikan!"_ Shouted Youichi and he jumped and hugged Mikan.

They both fell on the floor.

_"Itai!"_ Shouted Mikan_," Youichi! "_

"_Sorry. I missed you Mikan"_ he then rubbed his head onto Mikan's shoulder.

Then Takumi headed towards them. He saw Youichi's behavior and got pissed off.

_"Get away!"_ He shouted and knocked his head.

_"Ow! You pheromone maniac! "_Shouted Youichi.

_"You deserved it! Stop clinging onto Mikan!"_

Mikan was at first awkward with Takumi but seeing him back to normal, she was relived.

_"Mikan, thank you for yesterday."_ Said Takumi as he looked away blushing.

_"Ah! Takumi Sama is blushing! Kyaa!"_ Shouted his fan girls.

_"You're welcome!"_ Said Mikan.

Just then, Natsume came in with Ruka and saw them blushing at each other. He walked towards Mikan and flipped her skirt.

_"Hmm...? Polka dots, how childish"_ Natsume smirked.

Ruka blushed and looked away. Youichi was in awe and Takumi was furious.

_"NATSUME!" _Shouted Mikan and gave him a slap.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Lesson time_**

Lesson is starting soon. Everyone went back to their seat. The girls look at Natsume amused. He has a red hand mark on his face. They cannot help but giggle. Just then, a man in mask, filled with restrainers and dressed in black walked into the class. Natsume's eyes widened.

_"Persona? What is he doing here?"_ Youichi frowned and Ruka looked worried.

_"Today, Narumi Sensei is busy. I shall be taking his lessons."_ He smiled that gave everyone a chill. _"But before we start, Mikan Sakura, the school acknowledged your Alices and you will be joining the dangerous ability class."_

_"Wow dangerous ability class! As expected of Mikan."_

_"She got in to that class? I heard that only those with powerful Alices and enter."_

_"Awesome..."_

While others are amazed, Hotaru, Natsume, Youichi and Ruka were shocked and upset. Mikan was surprised by this news.

_"Mikan, welcome to dangerous ability class. I am the teacher in charge of that class."_ Persona smiled with an evil aura.

_What's going to happen and why do I have a bad felling about this?_ Mikan thought worriedly.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 8 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Persona has appeared!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _You already knew that he was going to appear so why are you so shocked?_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Haha…..I kinda forgot. Anyway please read and review people!_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 9

as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10610233/9/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaiko Nya:** _First of all, we are really sorry_

**Kaiko Pyon: **_for the long overdue update and_

**Kaiko Nya:** _we hope that you can forgive us. We_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _know that excuses won't work, so_

**Kaiko Nya:** _we will be posting an omake_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _as an apology and if you are_

**Kaiko Nya:** _wondering why we keep finishing_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _each other's sentences, it was just_

**Kaiko Nya:** _a stupid idea that Kaiko Pyon came up with._

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Hey! You agreed to it!_

**Kaiko Nya:** ***ignores Kaiko Pyon*** _Do you see the stupidity I have to deal with every day. _***sighs***

**Kaiko Pyon: *goes to a corner and starts growing mushrooms like Tamaki and being depressed*** Kaiko Nya said that I'm stupid…..

**Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi:** _I can see why._

**Kaiko Pyon: *shocked and blank face with tears coming out***

**Mikan: *pats Kaiko Pyon***_There, there, you know they don't mean it._

**Ruka:** _Yeah, they are just saying that for fun._

**Takumi:** _Of course they are joking, my princess could never be stupid._

**Kaiko Pyon: *brightens up and looks up with a hopeful face*** _You guys really think so?_

**Mikan, Ruka, Takumi:** _Of cou-_

**Kaiko Nya, Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi**: _No we really meant what we said._ ***said flat straight out***

**Kaiko Pyon: *shattered into a million pieces***

**Kaiko Nya:** _And that is how you can kill a Kaiko Pyon. The End._

**Ruka:** _Um…_ ***laughs uncertainly*** _Since Mikan is busy,_ ***Takumi and Mikan are trying to glue back Kaiko Pyon bit by bit* *clears throat***_Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice._

**Chapter 10~**

* * *

_"Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! It's morning! Wa..."_

Mikan yawned and stretched as she pressed the alarm. Thinking back on her current situation, she could not help but sigh.

_Grandpa, are you alright? I wish I can get out of here..._Thought Mikan as she stared at the sky.

Mikan got dressed and saw her slightly swollen eyes from yesterday's crying. Immediately her face flushed, when she remembered yesterday's hug...

* * *

**Scene: ****_On the way to class_**

When she reached her class, Takumi, Hotaru, Youichi and Ruka came to her.

_"Did you join them, Mikan?"_ Asked Youichi.

Mikan could see that everyone was worried about her. She does not want to worry them but does not want to lie to them either.

_"I... I ... Sorry but I'm joining the dangerous ability class."_ Said Mikan and she looked away.

_"No... Why? Don't you know it's dangerous? Do you want to put your life on the line? Why didn't you refuse them?"_ Asked Takumi.

Mikan did not answer, she bit her lip and stared at the floor.

_"Hey! Say..." _

_"Stop it Takumi, they must have used some underhand methods. If not, how can Natsume and Youichi be a part of them?"_

_"Mikan... Sorry but we can't protect you..."_ Said Ruka as he patted her shoulder.

_"Well, she has me to protect her, of course you guys are redundant."_ Said Natsume as he walked in the class.

Mikan heard his voice and blushed...

_"Alright, return to your seat, lesson is about to start!" _

Narumi Sensei came to the class. Mikan and the others went back to their seats. Throughout the lesson, Mikan could not concentrate at all.

She has been wanting to ask Narumi Sensei _how was he involved in this matter. What does he mean by "happen again"? Does this have something to do with my family?_

* * *

**Time skip**

_"Ok class, lessons ends here! Go back and study well ok?"_ Said Narumi Sensei and he head out.

_"Ah! Narumi Sensei!"_ Shouted Mikan as she dashed out of the class.

_"Mikan?"_ The others followed her out as well.

_"Narumi Sensei! I want to ask you something!"_ Shouted Mikan.

Narumi Sensei stopped and turned around. He figured that this must be something about her parents.

_"Mikan, you know, somethings are better off not knowing them. If you know too much, it might become a burden to you."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

_"I know... But I want to know! About them!"_ Mikan determined.

_"Sensei, I believe Mikan has the right to know, if it's related to her." _Said Natsume.

The others nodded and looked at Narumi Sensei with pairs of serious eyes. Narumi Sensei knew that it was futile to refuse them. The past he has been bearing will be finally revealed.

_"You better not regret your choice. Follow me."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

They followed him to the teacher's room and met another teacher.

_"This is Nodacchi Sensei, he has the time travel Alice."_ Introduced Narumi Sensei.

_"Oh! Konichiwa! Narumi, what do you want?"_

_"We need you to show us the past. It's..."_

_"Sakura san is it?_ ***sigh*** _well I already know something like this is going to happen the moment I heard Mikan Sakura is here. She's her daughter isn't it?"_

He walked towards Mikan and patted her shoulder.

_"Are you sure about your decision? The past is the past, it's over already, shouldn't you focus on your future instead?"_ He asked.

_"I know... But I want to know! My mother, my father, the things that were hidden from me. I believe that I shouldn't be protected as if I'm so fragile. So Onegai, Sensei!" _Said Mikan.

Her eyes were fixed at Nodacchi Sensei's eyes, she looked determined to know about the past. Nodacchi Sensei knew that she will not give up until she has seen with her own eyes.

_"Alright! Let me see... 1...2...3... 5 of you huh... Sorry but I can only bring maximum 4 to ensure the time space remains stable."_ Explained Nodacchi Sensei.

Mikan and the others looked at each other, Mikan and Narumi Sensei were definitely going. How about the other two... The rest crowded in a circle while Mikan looked puzzled.

_"I'm going. I'm her friend since young so I should go."_ Said Hotaru.

_"You are right, then the last one? I want to be the one there for her."_ Said Takumi.

_"No! Me! Mikan is important to me so I should go_." Argued Youichi.

_"Wait a minute, I think Natsume should go, you all should know who she needs more?"_ Said Ruka.

Natsume even swore to protect Mikan with his life, he should be there for her and everyone knows that.

_"So... Who's going with me?"_ Asked Mikan.

_"It's Natsume and Hotaru."_ Said Ruka.

When Mikan heard Natsume's name, she immediately thought of yesterday and blushed and looked away.

_"Is...Is that ...so..."_

_"Alright, everyone hold onto me. Don't let go, we are going to the time space."_ Said Nodacchi Sensei.

Everyone grabbed his shirt and he took a deep breath. Light started to glow and surrounded everyone. In a split second, they disappeared from the office.

* * *

_"Hmm... Looks like I lost to Natsume."_ said Takumi as he sat on a chair.

_"Should we wait for them? Or do we head back to class?"_ Asked Youichi as he leaned against the table.

_"Neh... Let's skip it, I have no mood for lessons anyway."_ Said Takumi as he looked up the ceiling.

_"Hehe... I shall skip with you guys. I have no mood to study as well."_ Said Ruka as he stretched his arms.

* * *

**In the time space**

_"Wow... Is this time space? So cool!"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

The time space is roughly the same as the space but just that stars were replaced by numbers that are constantly changing. There are many black holes that are rotating slowly.

_"Hmm... Let's see... Mikan is now 16... 16 years ago? No no... Hm...17... 18..." _

_"18 years ago, she was 16 that year." _Said Narumi Sensei.

_"That means, mother gave birth to me when she's 18?"_ Mikan was surprised.

_"Ok 18!"_ Nodacchi Sensei dragged a black hole and drew 18, the black hole turned to a scene, just like a television.

Then, a young girl appeared...

* * *

**The past**

The girl is 16 years old, running towards the fence surrounding the school. Then, another boy started chasing after her, he's another student, age 17.

_"Stop running! Don't do silly things again, you will get punished!"_ Shouted the boy.

_"Stop chasing after me! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to escape!"_ Shouted the girl.

She ran to the fence and was about climb over, but a man covered in black suit grabbed her and pulled her away.

_"Yuka!" _The boy shouted and followed after them.

Yuka was brought to the ESP office. The ESP of that time seemed young, maybe around 20 years old.

_"Trying to escape again? Looks like the punishment from last time wasn't enough!"_

_"I had enough of you, missions every day, protecting those disgusting criminals! Who do you think you are anyway! "_

_"Humph! Throw her to that room! This time, food and water not provided for 7 days."_

_"Wait! You will kill her that way! I will watch after her and make sure she won't ever escape again."_ The boy shouted.

_"Hmm...Izumi... You sure look after Yuka quite well, alright, since you don't want her to be injured, she can go on the many missions I have." _

The man let go of her. She glared at ESP for a while before heading out of the office.

_"Yuka! Wait for me! Where are you going?"_ Shouted Izumi.

Yuka ignored him and ran even faster. Izumi finally caught up and grabbed her arm.

_"Yuka...stop! If you were to escape again, they will definitely punish you."_

_"Traitor! Why should you listen to that guy anyway? Get away from me!"_

Yuka hit Izumi but he did not even budge.

_"Yuka! Stop! Don't you know I'm doing that for your sake! I don't want to watch you suffer again! What if he were to kill you? It's really dangerous!"_

_"Why should you care? It's my body not yours!"_

_"Because I love you that's why! Who would want to see the one they love to get hurt?"_

There was a moment of silence. Yuka stood there while look at Izumi in shock.

_"I...I thought you liked someone else... Because, whenever I asked, you always say definitely not me... I thought... I thought"_

_"Baka!"_ Izumi pulled Yuka to his arm and hugged her. _"As if I would tell you straight that I love you!"_

Yuka's tears rolled out as she hugged him back.

* * *

**Time space**

The boys and girls watched with their eyes wide open.

_"Your parents, are like the Baka couple huh."_ Said Natsume.

_"I'm supposed to hit you for calling my parents stupid but what a surprise, that's what I thought as well."_

_"Well, that's how they usually act. Put a few months forward?"_ Asked Nodacchi Sensei.

_"Yeah."_

Nodacchi Sensei put out his hand and draw a clockwise circle. Then, the black hole glowed and a new image came out.

* * *

**The past**

It was night time, Yuka lift her hand up and wind twirled the men away while another man headed to his car and drive off. The other pursuers go to their car and chased after the car as well.

Just then, one of them shouted," He's got an Alice holder protecting her! Over there!" Some of them pulled out their guns and shot at her. Yuka dodged them but one of the bullet hits her arm. She used her wind Alice blow them away. Then, Yuka put out her hands and formed a water ball which got larger and larger and she threw it at the pursuers' car which wash it further away from the car.

When the car was out of sight, she headed back to Gakuen Alice. She was exhausted from the mission as she dragged her feet to her dorm.

_"Yuka!"_ Shouted Izumi. He was waiting for her outside her dorm the whole time.

_"Izumi..."_ Yuka felt her consciousness is fading away. Just before she came crashing onto the floor, Izumi caught her. He carried her up and headed to her dorm and put her on her bed. He brushed her hair and noticed her injury.

_"Wha... Injured again? Last time was her leg and this time is her arm. Then, next time, which part of her body is going to get hurt again?"_

He bandaged her injury and put a blanket over her. Before he left, he bent down and slowly closed his eyes before giving Yuka a kiss on her lip.

_"I will definitely protect you!"_

Izumi headed towards the ESP office.

_"ESP! Stop giving Yuka dangerous missions! You are over using her! Let her rest!"_

_"Oh? Izumi! Nice timing! You have nullification Alice don't you? Hey, I want to conduct an experiment. Bring him here!"_

A little boy around 11 walked out. He wore a cloth with many holes like a rag and his messy hair covers his face.

_"This boy here, is being chased out of his house. You know why? Hehe... Hahaha... This boy! Holds the rarest Alice! He's the death Alice holder. Amazing isn't it? He would definitely be in good use!"_

_"You... You are crazy! He is so young and yet you already thinking of using him? Are you still human!"_ Shouted Izumi in rage.

_"Well anyway, he now does not has any restrainers at all, touch him Izumi."_ Ordered ESP.

_"What?"_

_"I said go touch him. You not only have lightening Alice right? You have nullification Alice, so it should be fine isn't it? Go touch him!"_

Izumi know that even if he refuse, he would still be forced to do so. He walked slowly towards the little boy and bent down. He realized this little boy's eyes does not have any spirit. He seems emotionless and looks like a doll.

_"What's your name?"_

The boy looked at him and muttered,_" Persona."_

_"You are scared aren't you? It's alright to be scared, we are humans after all, so we all have fear within us."_

Persona widened his eyes before it starts to glitter. He looked down and tears dripped down. When Izumi was about to touch him, he backed away.

_"I...I am dangerous! You will die, like all of them who touched me! I... I'm a monster!" _

Izumi pulled him to his arms and gave him a hug.

_"You aren't a monster! You are a human that's just a bit extraordinary to the others, like anyone in this school."_

Izumi patted his head and then realize his arm and face starts to turn black.

_"Mi... Mister!"_

_"Don't worry! Look!"_

The black mark starts to fade away.

_"You can always touch me! I have nullification Alice that is not scared of your death Alice."_ He smiled at Persona.

The little boy finally showed an expression that normal 11 years old boys should have.

_"Haha... Amazing! Looks like nullification Alice is really useful huh! But if he uses his death Alice on you, I think your nullification Alice won't work against him anymore right?"_

_"I know that clearly myself! I came here just to ask you to stop giving Yuka missions! I will replace her!"_

_"Why? It's not as if she will die of over using her Alices, unlike you. It's fine isn't it?"_

_"You!"_

"_It's late and I'm tired, please leave now! Lock that boy up to the basement! Don't let anyone else finds him."_

_"What are you doing to him? He's not your tool ESP!"_

_"Then do you want him to touch every single person he sees and kill them? Please leave now, when I'm still asking you politely."_

Izumi clenched his fist and glared at ESP before leaving.

* * *

**Time space**

_"Eh... That's persona? Can't believe it!" _Exclaimed Mikan.

The others nodded as well.

_"But my mother and father, why aren't they together yet?" _Asked Mikan.

_"Are you stupid? As if ESP will allow that. He will definitely separate them if they were to be in a relationship." _Said Natsume.

_"He's right Mikan, ESP viewed your mother as an important tool. He definitely will want to monopolize her."_ Said Hotaru.

"_Should I go forward for some more months? Narumi?"_ Asked Nodacchi Sensei.

_"Yes."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

Nodacchi Sensei again put out his hand and draw a clockwise circle. Then, the black hole glowed and a new image came out. The image was dark, Yuka and Izumi were alone in Yuka's dorm.

_"Izumi! Make me yours please! ESP wanted to keep me for himself. I don't know what he will do to me."_ Cried Yuka.

_"Yuka..."_

Then, Izumi kissed Yuka and...

_"Wha...? Hey don't cover my eyes!"_ Shouted Mikan.

_"It's not suitable for you."_ Said Natsume.

_"I think you put a few more months forward, the day Mikan was born."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

_"Sorry about that."_

Nodacchi Sensei immediately closed the black hole before using his Alice again.

* * *

**The past**

_"Yuka! Are you really leaving! ESP will kill you Yuka!"_ A boy grabbed Yuka's arm.

_"Sorry Narumi, I have to, for this child's sake. She possesses four Alices, and she's the special Alice holder. ESP will definitely want to use her. I can't let her suffer like how I did."_ Said Yuka as she patted a baby on the bed.

Narumi looked down and tears swelled up.

_"Narumi... I don't bear to leave you either but I have to." _

Yuka patted Narumi's head and hugged him.

_"Then... You have to promise me you will be ok!"_ Said Narumi as he hugged her back.

_"Yeah! Of course! Who do you think I am? I survived your endless pranks you know!"_ Smiled Yuka. _"Tonight, Izumi will get us out of here."_

* * *

Izumi was getting ready for the night's escape plan, when suddenly, two man dressed in suits kicked his door open. They sprayed a gas at Izumi before he could react. When he was unconscious, one of them carried him to the ESP office. As Izumi slowed gained consciousness, he realized he was all tied up.

_"Izumi, how dare you! Trying to escape. You think you can deceive me?"_ Said ESP as he grabbed Izumi's hair.

Izumi clenched his teeth and glared at him.

_"You won't continue doing this, using the students for your own profit! Yuka and I are done with you! We don't want to be your pawn ever again!"_

_"Ask Persona to come out!"_ Ordered ESP.

Persona slowly walked out and saw Izumi all tied up.

_"What's going on ESP? Why are you tying Izumi up?"_

Persona ran towards Izumi and untied him.

_"Persona! Stop listening to ESP! He's using you! You have to listen to me."_

_"This again? You always tell me that whenever you come and find me at the basement. He said I'm being useful and he appreciates my effort!"_

_"Persona, Izumi is being a naughty student, punish him for me would you?"_ Smiled ESP eerily.

Persona' sees widened and looked at ESP in disbelief.

_"But... I can't kill Izumi! He... He's my friend ESP!"_

_"It's just a game. He has nullification Alice remember? He won't die." _

Izumi grabbed Persona's shoulders.

_"Persona, listen to me! Stop this nonsense! You don't have to do these to earn his praise! You..."_

_"Shut up! What do you know Izumi? The feeling of being despised with looks of fear or disgust! I just wanted someone to appreciate me! What's wrong with that? It's you the one who doesn't understand!"_ Shouted Persona as he unleashed his Alice on Izumi.

Izumi's body starts to turn black. Slowly and slowly, reaching his face.

_"I...Izumi, why aren't you turning back to normal? Izumi! Izumi!"_

_"Persona, sorry, but I can't play with you anymore. Please don't listen to ESP, you don't have to care about what others say._***cough cough*" **_Izumi's_ eyes closed as his whole body turned black. _"Ah! Really wish to see them again."_

_"Izumi! Izumi! Why aren't you moving? Turn back to normal! Like you always do! Izumi! No... It's all my fault! I killed Izumi! Ah...!" _Cried Persona.

_"Tsk tsk tsk, Persona, why didn't you control your Alice? You killed Izumi! Izumi definitely hates you now! You killed him Persona, with your own hands!"_ Said ESP.

_"I...killed... Izumi... I...I'm a murderer! What should I do ESP?"_ Persona stared at his own hands in shock.

_"Just stay by my side forever, Persona, I won't hate you. Now! Catch my beloved Yuka! Try not to kill her, unless you really have no choice. Haha... Yuka, it's your fault wanting to escape and leave my side! So punishment time..." _Smiled ESP.

* * *

Outside the door, Narumi heard them all. He ran to Yuka's dorm as fast as possible while praying_, "Please be ok! Please be ok! Please be ok! Ple..."_

_"Yuka! Run! Leave now! Now! Hurry! Before they come and get you!"_ Shouted Narumi as he pulled Yuka.

_"What are you doing Narumi? Calm down! Izumi's not_ _here yet!"_ Said Yuka as she carries the baby smiling at her.

_"He... Won't come!"_ Said Narumi as he looked down.

_"Huh? What do you mean Narumi?"_ Asked Yuka.

_"I said he won't come! Yuka! He's dead! He got killed by ESP and now he's coming to get you!"_ Shouted Narumi.

Yuka's expression went blank.

_"Izumi... Is dead...? No way, just a moment ago, he was smiling with the baby, saying... We will leave and have a peaceful life. That's... What he said. Narumi! Don't say that kind of joke! He is not dead! I'm not leaving till I see him!" _Shouted Yuka.

Narumi clenched his fist and then gave Yuka a slap on her face.

_"Pull yourself together! Izumi is dead! And they are coming to get you! Hurry and run! The baby needs you! "_

Yuka backed a few steps. She looked at the baby, who's still smiling innocently at her, reaching for her hair. Yuka hugged her and cried.

_"Help me Narumi! To escape! I won't let them take her away from me!"_

_"Here! This is the explosive plant I stole before. I will use this and bomb the main gate. There would be a commotion, you take this chance to get out!"_

* * *

They head out to the main gate. Yuma carried the baby in her arm.

_"Izumi! I won't let you die in vain! Our daughter! I will protect her! Definitely!"_

_"Ready Yuka?"_ Yuma nodded.

Narumi threw three explosive plant and the main gate's wall was destroyed.

_"She's over there! Get her!"_ Shouted one of the pursuers.

Yuka swung her arm and strong wind surrounded them. She took this chance and ran away. Yuka panted and wiped her sweat. She was out of her breath but she knew that if she stopped, she will be in danger. Yuka didn't know how long she ran, till she finally saw a little house in the village she's familiar of.

_"Kill her! ESP gave orders, if we can't catch her, kill her!"_

Yuka turned and saw the pursuers. They were ready to use their Alices. One of time shot out flames but Yuka use her water Alice. Some of them took out guns and aimed at her. Just then, one of them fired his gun but was aiming at the baby.

_"No!"_ Yuka used her body to cover her baby_. "Argh!"_

She covered herself with a wind shield and took the chance ran off. She staggered to the house.

_"Yuka? Is that you?"_ A man in his 40s came out.

_"Uncle... Please keep my baby! Hide her! Away from Gakuen Alice! Let her live happily! Please!"_ Cried Yuka.

_"I understand! Come in and let me take care of your injury."_

_"No! It's too late. They are coming. Hurry and go inside. Protect her well! Hurry!"_

The man gritted his teeth. He hesitated for a while and took the baby away from Yuka.

_"Thank you! Though we are not related, you took care of me. Now it's my daughter. You are really kind aren't you?"_

_"If I'm kind, I would save you now but I can't. Yuka... It's been tough isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, but I don't regret this. Meeting Izumi, having this child. Good bye uncle, good bye, my dear Mikan, my child. "_

Yuka forced herself to stand and ran away while trying to stop the blood bleeding from her back. The man watched her for a while and heard footsteps, he immediately ran back to the house.

_"Now you have nowhere to run! You are injured and too weak to use your Alices. Come back with us or you will get killed."_ Warned the pursuer.

_"Humph! I would rather die than go back to that place!"_

_"Looks like we have no choice."_

He pointed the gun at Yuka and _"Bang!"_

* * *

**The time space**

_"That's all I can show you Mikan."_ Said Nodacchi Sensei.

_"My...my mother... Died protecting me! I caused her to die..."_ Mikan muttered as tears fell out.

_"Don't be stupid! You didn't kill her or anything! If you want to blame, it's ESP! He's the real murderer!"_ Shouted Hotaru.

_"But...if it wasn't for me... My mother wouldn't..."_

_"Stop talking. Be quiet for a while!"_ Said Natsume as he pulled Mikan into his arm.

_"Don't you get it? You are the hope they have, the will that drove them to escape this place. Your mother, she loved you deeply, wanted you to live and you think you killed her? She didn't protect you to make you have this thought!"_

_"Natsume... Natsume!"_ Mikan grabbed Natsume's shirt as she cried.

* * *

**Present**

_"Mikan, let me tell you this and must always remember, your parents, Yuka sempai and Izumi sempai, they loved you deeply and dearly. You are their beloved child so don't blame yourself alright?"_ Said Narumi Sensei as he patted Mikan's head.

Mikan cried and nodded.

_"Mikan, didn't I tell you before? You look so ugly when you cry, so stop crying already, Baka!"_ Said Hotaru as she hugged Mikan.

Mikan was taken aback, Hotaru never hugged her like this before.

_"En!"_ Mikan hugged her back.

* * *

**ESP office**

_"So this person wants to have guards huh..."_ ESP was looking at a paper. _"Let Mikan do it. If it's her, she will definitely succeed."_

_"Yes, I will inform her tomorrow ESP."_ Said Persona as he bowed down.

_"Mikan really is of good use to me... I should be grateful to Yuka and Izumi for leaving such a nice child behind."_

_"...yes..."_ Said Persona. His mask hides his expression which no one knows about.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 10 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Mikan is going on a mission! My poor poor Mikan is going on a dangerous mission…_

**Kaiko Nya:** _She has to go on one sooner or later, now it is just sooner._

**Kaiko Pyon:** _No,_ ***shakes Kaiko Nya*** _put me inside the story I will protect my Mikan-chan._

**Kaiko Nya: *uses Nya gun*** _I think I'm going to have to bring you to the place._

**Kaiko Pyon:** _No, don't bring me to that place!_ ***clawing against the floor while being dragged by Kaiko Nya***

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	11. Omake 1- The Dare Trip

Go to Kaiko Pyon for omake 1

as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10610233/11/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	12. Omake 2 - Surprising Lost Memories

**Kaiko Pyon:** _We made an Omake as an apology for not updating for so long…I'm sooooooo sorry (T^T)_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah, please forgive us and we are also currently editing our story (__**Kaiko Pyon**__: Actually it's just m-)__***takes Hotaru's Nya Gun and shoots at Kaiko Pyon* **__so there might be some minor changes to the story. We would appreciate if you are able to reread the front few chapters when you have the time…m(_ _)m_

**Mikan:** _Kaiko Pyon are you okay?__***pokes at Kaiko Pyon's almost dead body***_

**Kaiko Pyon:** **_*grabs Mikan's hands and says in a dying manner*_**_ Mikan-chan__**,*coughs coughs***__my wi...will is in my first dra…wer. Please read it and __***coughs coughs***__ complete my dy…dying wis-_

**Kaiko Nya****_:*deals the finishing blow to Kaiko Pyon*_**

**Kaiko Pyon:** **_*flops down to the floor dramatically*_**

**Mikan:** _Urmm…Gakuen Alice does not belong to Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya_

**Takumi:** _If it did then Natsume would die a horrible death for taking away my beloved Mikan's first kiss. Muahahahaha! Right?_

**Youichi:** _No if it did, I would be the same age as Mikan. Am I right?_

**Natsume**_: Hn, if it did… (Sorry it's a secret)I'm always right._

**Ruka:**_I…If it did, everybody wouldn't have to go through… (Classified) Is it right?_

**Hotaru:** _Idiots, if it did, Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya would exist in Gakuen Alice. I'm correct, aren't I?_

**Kaiko Nya:** **_*Ding ding ding*_**_ Correct as always Hotaru. You now have ten points, ok onto the next ques-_

**Kaiko Pyon:** **_*rages*_**_CAN YOU PLEASE GO ON WITH THE OMAKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW TIRING IT IS TO PRETEND YOU ARE DEAD!?_

**Everybody:** **_*cowers in fear*_**_ Please carry on with the Omake readers-san. Sumimasen…_

**Omake 1~**

**Surprising Lost memories?**

* * *

**Scene: in the classroom**

_"Hotaru! We are here! What do you want us for?"_ Asked Mikan as she walked in slowly with the rest.

_"Wow...! What's that?"_ Takumi pointed at the chairs with weird looking helmet on them.

He was about to touch one of them but was stopped by Hotaru. She slapped his hand and gave him a deadly glare, signaling him that if he were to touch one more time, he's dead.

_"Ah! Was there a screen here?"_ Asked Youichi as he stood in front of the screen.

_"Haiz... Listen, I want two of you to be my lab rat. This is my new invention-Deep Memory Machine."_

* * *

**Invention intro~by Hotaru**

_The two armchairs have a helmet which when put on will make the user fall asleep. The helmet will dig through the user's memories to find the oldest and forgotten memory, then it will display the memory on the screen. However, the only flaw is that the user will not be able to recall the memory when they wake up unless somebody tells them about this memory. When two people use this machine at the same time, the helmet will search for a memory that the two people share. This machine is called the __**Deep Memory Machine**__, aka, DMM._

**End of intro~**

* * *

Mikan asked while tilting her head slightly, "_Why did you make this__?"_

_Cute!_ Thought Takumi and Youichi when they saw Mikan do that simple action. Natsume just looked away with his face a bit blushed. (**Kaiko Pyon:** _Oh my dear Mikan-chan, you are so clueless about your charm._) The only reason why everybody came was because Hotaru blackmailed them.

"_In order to get more blackma-__***cough cough***__I mean ... __Information __o__n the human brain__,__I need a test subject. Mikan as my best friend you will __definitely __help me__right?" Then she turned to __Natsume__and made a smirk on her face. "Natsume,__before I give out your private information to your rabid fangirls__, __I suggest you do as I say._" Commanded Hotaru as she had successfully acquire her two test subject.

"_Of course Hotaru! It's the first time you admit I'm your best friend and asked for my help! Oh my god! I'm so happy!_" Mikan squealed as she emitted sparkles around her.

The rest could only pity Mikan for her naiveness. Seriously, Mikan may be good at studies and others, but her stupidity in this might be her only flaw.

"_Tch, stupid ice queen._" Natsume grumbled before he sat down in the armchair and put on the helmet.

_"But I thought only if they share the same memory, this would then work for two people?" _Asked Youichi.

_"Yeah... How can this two share the same memory...?"_ Said Takumi.

_"Well... I know this can be quite impossible... But you never know."_ Said Hotaru.

_"Um... Hotaru... Is it ready yet?"_ Asked Mikan.

_"Wait for a while, it would be ready soon."_

Then, Hotaru took out a controller and pressed the button on it. Mikan and Natsume felt their eye lids began to grow heavier and soon they fell asleep. The rest stared intensely at the screen.

_"As we thought... It's im...- Wow! What? How?" _Takumi was amazed that it actually worked. The rest were as surprised as he was. Natsume and Mikan actually do share a memory!?

_"Be quiet! Let's see what their forgotten memory is!" _Said Hotaru as she raised the volume with her controller.

* * *

**Scene: ****_A beautiful park could be seen. In the centre of the park is a big Sakura tree._**

An energetic little girl with reddish hair and unique blue eyes was skipping towards the Sakura tree. _It's Mikan. So Kawaii!_Thought everybody as they saw Mikan smiling widely and chasing after the butterflies in a nearby patch of camomile. They could see that Mikan had obviously been playing around for some time as she had mud and dirt on the sky blue sundress she was wearing. Little Mikan sat down underneath the Sakura tree and leant against it. She then peered up to admire the Sakura petals floating down. Wondering what will Grandpa cook for dinner... Just then, she noticed something weird on top of the tree.

_What is that? I thought Sakura petals were supposed to be pink not black. Wait__...__is that a __human? _She climbed up the tree to get a closer look. Just as she was about to reach out for the boy, she found herself staring into a pair of ruby eyes.

"Whoaaa...!" Shouted the boy and Mikan. They both fell off the Sakura tree.

_"__Ahhhhhh!" _Mikan screamed as she flailed her arms. _"Ouch!" "Ow!"_ The boy and Mikan landed on the floor with just a few scratches.

_"Sor-"_ before Mikan could apologize, the boy cut her off.

_"What were you doing? Climbing up the tree... Ah! Could you be another stalker of mine? Ah...! Why are girls so annoying..."_ He rubbed his head and looked away.

The boy had short raven black hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts. Although young, he looks cool. Mikan looked annoyed at this self-centered boy.

_"Why would I stalk you? I don't even know you to begin with... And... Hey! When someone is talking, you should look at them! That is basic courtesy!"_ Said Mikan angrily as he grabbed Natsume's shoulder and turned his body towards hers.

Natsume was stunned for a while when he saw Mikan's appearance. He blushed and his eyes were wavered.

_"Ah... Sor...sorry..."_ Natsume muttered.

_"That's better. Neh, what's your name? Where are you from_?" Asked Mikan as she smiled brightly at Natsume.

Natsume was mesmerized by Mikan's unique features. The fire like red hair... The deep blue eyes. He muttered slowly,_" I...my...er... Name is Natsume."_

_"Oh... Natsume... I didn't see you here before. Where did you come from?"_ Asked Mikan as she looked at Natsume with a puzzled expression.

_"I live there... Over that hills. It's just that I got tired from the girls in my school who kept chasing after me. So I came here, you know... So that they won't find me."_ Said Natsume as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

_"Quit staring at me so closely... "_Natsume was blushing.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In the classroom_**

_"What! Natsume that jerk! How dare he flirt with Mikan!"_ Shouted Takumi as he was about to punch the screen but was stopped by Youichi.

_"Hey... Quit it! "Shouted_ Youichi as he grabbed onto his arms.

_"Er... Hotaru... What are you doing?"_ Asked Ruka as he looked at Hotaru with sweat drops.

Hotaru was using a camera taking pictures of Natsume's embarrassed face.

_"Oh... I got found out..."_ Hotaru deadpanned.

_"That was on purpose wasn't it...!"_ Shouted Ruka.

* * *

**_Back to the memory_**

_"Neh! Neh! Natsume! Let's do a flower crown! The flowers here are beautiful!"_ Said Mikan as her eyes glittered in delight.

_"Ah...? How boring... You girls sure like these bor-"_ Natsume paused as he saw Mikan's head hanging low and looking gloomy.

_"Fine...! Looks like I have to help you with your crown! But this is an exception!"_

Upon hearing that, Mikan immediately became cheerful again. Natsume looked around for flowers.

_"Mikan has red hair but blue eyes... What colour suits her... Ah but she seems so pure... White would look nice on her, like in the wedd- Ah! What am I thinking?"_ Natsume scratched his head in frustration.

_"What's wrong Natsume?"_

_"Ah! Nothing just look for white flowers! Since I like white..."_ Natsume looked away to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Back to the classroom_**

_"Ah! Look at this makes me mad! They are obviously flirting and yet I can't do anything! Gah!"_ Shouted Takumi in frustration.

_"For the first time, I kind of agree with you."_ Said Youichi as he lay back with his eyes closed.

_"Ufu~! Natsume getting embarrassed, this worth a lot..."_ Mumbled Hotaru as she held up her camera and zoomed at Natsume.

_Am I the only one who's still kind of normal...? _Thought Ruka to himself as he sighed.

* * *

**Scene****_: Back to the screen_**

_"Ah! Finished! This looks beautiful isn't it Natsume?"_ Asked Mikan as she smiled.

_"Neh? Does this looks nice on me?"_ Asked Mikan as she out it on her head.

As the sun was setting, the background glowed with light. It was breath-takingly beautiful that Natsume could not turn away his gaze.

_"Princess..."_ He mumbled.

_"What?"_

_"No-nothing! Yeah it's nice! I told you white flowers are the best!"_ Said Natsume as he stood up.

_"It's getting late... I have to go before grandpa gets worried..."_ Said Mikan as she looks dejected.

_"Um... Will I get to see you again?"_ Asked Natsume as he hold onto Mikan's hand.

_"Maybe tomorrow. I will wait for you here, under this Sakura tree. "Smiled_ Mikan.

Natsume blushed and then out of sudden, he pulled Mikan close to him.

_"Ah! Natsume?"_

Natsume caressed Mikan's cheek and then, before Mikan could react, he gave her a kiss.

_"Don't be mistaken... It's just that you look kind of cute and so..."_ Natsume could not finish his sentence as his face turned bright red.

_"Ah... En..."_ Mikan hang her head low with her cheek flushed with redness.

_"Anyway... I will see you tomorrow! Don't you dare to break your promise ok?"_ Said Natsume as he looked at Mikan, still a bit blushed.

_"Yeah... Pinky promise."_ Smiled Mikan as she hold out her right hand and Natsume attached his with his left hand.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Back in the classroom_**

_"Did you just see that? That little...! He's was this perverted since he was young! My Mikan... Her first kiss was taken away by this wolf! I'm gonna..."_

_"Hold it Takumi! He was still young!"_ Said Youichi as he grabbed onto his collar.

_"Aren't you angry at him? Youichi?"_ Shouted Takumi.

_"Well... At least they forgot about it... So that doesn't count right? Hehe..."_

_"Youichi...? You are scaring me with your look..."_ Whimpered Takumi.

_"That's a good statement Youichi. How did they forget? I mean they look old enough to remember something like this right? But they seem to have forgotten about each other completely, not even a little... Strange isn't it?"_ Said Ruka.

_"You are right... I will fast forward to see what happened." _Said Hotaru as she put down her camera.

_"Wait stop there! Mikan came to the Sakura tree, maybe something happened after there since Natsume broke his promise. He rarely does."_ Said Ruka.

Hotaru immediately stopped the fast forward.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Back to the screen_**

Mikan was toying around with her flower crown she yesterday while looking around.

_"Why isn't he here yet...? Did he forget about our promise? That Baka!"_ Mikan's eyes begin to tear up.

_"Let me go! You bastards! How dare you did that to my family! Let me go!"_

Two men in suits grabbing Natsume as his hands cuffed behind him. Mikan heard the sound and turned around.

_"Natsume! Who... Who are they?"_ Mikan sensed something wrong as she chills went down her spine.

_"Mikan! Just run away! Run!"_

Mikan back stepped a bit. Before she could run, one of them grabbed her arm.

_"Not so fast young lady, not after this."_

He took out a mini gun and point at Mikan.

* * *

**Intro by Hotaru~**

_This is memory shock gun invented by the past students from techno ability club. It is used to instantly erase someone's memory of his/her past few days._

**End of intro**

* * *

Then, an electric spark came out of the gun and zapped Mikan.

_"Kyaaaaa!"_ Shouted Mikan in pain as she fainted immediately after.

_"Mikan! How dare you! I'm gonna burn you alive!"_ Before Natsume could do anything, the man shot him with the gun as well.

_"Ah...!"_ And Natsume fainted after that as well. The men carried him away, leaving Mikan unconscious under the Sakura tree. The gentle wind blew across the flowers and the petal drifted down the tree as the setting sun dyed the sky red. It was a calm and beautiful scenery, as if the sky just overlooked the chaos has happened.

After a while, Mikan woke up and stretched a bit.

_"Why am I here? Aren't I suppose to help grandpa with housework? Hmm... How strange. Well time to go home."_ She stood up, brushed off the dirt on her skirt and ran back home while humming a song.

* * *

**Scene:****_ Back to the class room_**

The group was silent with heavy feelings. The screen went black and the two stretched as they took off the helmet.

_"That was a Long nap... So was there any shared memory between us?"_ Asked Mikan as Natsume scratching his head.

_"No... Nothing at all, as expected. You two feel asleep and we were kind enough not to disturb you guys."_ Said Takumi as he smiled and nudged Youichi.

_"Ah...hahaha... Yeah, we were playing games."_ He laughed awkwardly.

_"Oh... Really? Anyway, I'm hungry. Want to go for a tea break?"_ Asked Mikan as she got off from the chair. _"You too Natsume! Don't fall asleep again!" _Shouted Mikan as she pulled his arm.

_"What a pain... Fine fine..."_ Muttered Natsume.

As the group walked out of the door, Ruka saw Hotaru hid the camera behind her back and deleted the video she took.

_"You are actually nice for once."_ Said Ruka to Hotaru as he paced himself with her.

_"I have no idea what are you talking about."_ Said Hotaru as she turned away her head.

_"Ah! Hotaru! The helmets are still in class! I will go get it!"_ Said Mikan and she ran towards the classroom.

_"I will help you then."_ said Natsume and he quietly follows her.

_"Aren't you angry at Natsume?"_ asked Youichi as he nudged Takumi.

_"Forget it, just this once. Those two, though I hate to admit, really have this invisible bond between them."_ Said Takumi as he smiled to himself.

As the two running towards the class, something pink caught Mikan's sight and she came to an immediate halt.

_"What's wrong?"_ Asked Natsume.

_"Come with me Natsume!"_ She shouted as she pulled his arm and ran towards the school garden from the nature club.

_"Look Natsume! Isn't this beautiful? I always feel a strong connection with this scene." _Exclaimed Mikan.

The flower petals drifting down the Sakura tree, and the setting sun dyed the sky red. Mikan let go of Natsume's arm as she walked slowly towards the Sakura tree. She turned around and smiled at Natsume.

_"Neh! Tomorrow, want to come here and take a look at this Sakura tree?"_

Natsume's eyes widened. The sun beaming behind Mikan made her sparkle as her red hair blended with the background and her blue eyes glittered... A weird sense of familiarity came to him.

_"Natsume?"_ Mikan walked closer to him.

_"Um... Ah? Oh, I will see if I have the time."_ Said Natsume as he turned around and walked away.

_"Ah! Wait for me! "Shouted_ Mikan as she tried to catch up with Natsume.

Natsume walked briskly with his slightly blushed cheeks. His eyes were gentle and a smile was plastered to his face. _"Like the princess I saw in my dream."_

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Omake 2 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Nya:** T_hat's the end! Hope you enjoyed this small omake 2 as we worked on chapter 11!_

**Kaiko Pyon:** Sorry since school has started so we are just barely surviving through it! Ah...!

**Kaiko Nya:** _No! Pyon! Stay with me! Don't die!_ ***watching soul coming out of Kaiko Pyon's body***

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Please go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 11**

**as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

** s/10610233/13/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version**

**Please review on our stories!**


End file.
